A New Start A New Life Another Chance Again
by kdlzxshadowstars
Summary: umm... itz about a girl named Tru who just moved to Ocean City, New Jersey and her trying to forget her past and move on but gets pulled back in. possible LEMON..ill let u kno.


**This story is about a girl named Tru. I love the name Tru so picking the name wasn't a hard decsion. I don't even know wats gonna happen in the book so i cant tell you. My friend** **IYgal44354 likes it. Plz read it and review. I'm new to fanfic and I still learning the site. This story may contain LEMON.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Thursday: First Day 

Tru walked down the hall of her new school. The bell had rung and students flew by her not even caring that she was there. She sighed.

"First days are always like this…" she mumbled finding herself alone in the halls as an eerie silence grew.

She had been to dozens of other schools and this one was hopefully the last one.

Tru was almost 16-year-old and had dyed bleach blonde, golden, and blue highlights under her long dirty blonde hair. She had blue-green eyes and wore perfectly formed jeans, runner sneakers, a baseball cap with a calico pattern, a low cut, layered tee that said, 'Touch me and you DIE!' in red. The outfit showed off her curves and then some. She was very pretty. At the last school she went to every guy wanted to talk to her, go out with her, and do her.

She continued to walk until she found one person at their locker pulling out his books.

"Hey!" she hollered as she ran up to him, "Can you help me I'm new here and.." She stopped as he turned to face her.

"Whoa…" she thought.

He looked her up and down and stopped at her breasts.

"I.. I need to get the office to get my schedule," Tru said sounding shy.

"Umm… yeah… go straight down the hall, turn right, walk to the end of the hall, turn left, then left again, then right, and the office is on your left," he said.

Tru gave him a confused look that said she didn't comprehend any of what he just said.

He then, looked at his watch, sighed, and then he said, "Okay, I'll take you there just hold on one sec, okay?"

"Thanks," Tru said as she mumbled, "He's like so hot."

"Huh?" he said.

"Oh… umm… What's your name?" she asked him.

"Matt," he said, smiling.

"Matt," she repeated.

He shut his locker as quietly as a mouse.

"Why did you.."

"If I slammed it than a teacher would run right down here and yell at me for being late for class," he stated simply, "Come let's get goin'."

"Okay," she said as he headed down the hall with Tru following shortly behind.

"What's your name?" Matt asked as she caught up with him.

"Tru," she said.

"Tru, I like it."

"Where's do you fit in at this school? Like what's your group?" she asks as they turned the corner.

"Me, I don't know. We don't label groups," he said.

"Come on, a hot guy like you must be popular," Tru stated.

"Yeah," he said slightly blushing at the comment, "Well, you at the main office, now."

"Thanks, see ya around," Tru said smiling.

"Yeah, see ya," he said as he darted into the hallway.

Tru walked into the office and asked for her schedule.

"Name?" the secretary asked.

"Tru Clover Pearle," she said.

The lady inputting some information into her computer and printed out a schedule.

"Thank you," Tru said walking out.

She walked aimlessly for a moment. Then she remembered she had passed the room on the way to the office.

She sighed and walked back the way she came until she reached the door of her room.

"Miss Marcisuki my English teacher," she said as she opened the door.

The teacher noticed her and ushered her in.

"Class, this is Miss Pearle, our new student," Miss Marcisuki said.

"Hello," she said looking around.

"Yes! Matt's in this class," she thought as Matt looked up to see her.

"You can sit where you like," the teacher said.

There were only two chairs left so she just picked one, but it wasn't near Matt.

Miss Marcisuki started she listen back up and Tru looked to her pretending to be listening while twirling a lock of her hair in a bored-like state.

Then something was flung at her landing on her desk. She looked down to find a perfectly folded piece of paper. She opened it.

_Hi, I'm John. What's your name? _

_What are you doin' tomorrow night?_

_Write back._

"Everyday," she mumble then looked in the direction the paper was thrown. A boy looked at her. He had messy black hair and a handsome face.

She wrote.

_My name is Tru. I hope we could chat sometime_

_but I have a boyfriend._

She tossed the paper back and turned to face John.

John read the note and thought for a moment then wrote something else. He threw it back to Tru.

Tru rolled her eyes and looked at the paper.

_How far away is your old skool from here?_

Tru wrote, _"100 miles north of here._" Then tossed the paper back.

When she got it back it read:

_So, your bf is 100 miles from here?_

_You wanna go out tomorrow night?_

She crumbled the paper and showed him the finger. Then she looked back to the teacher.

Tru opened her notebook and drew a stick figure of John being eaten by a dinosaur. She cried an evil laugh in her mind, then slammed the book shut as the bell rang.

Tru didn't have a boyfriend but she had dated the Senior quarterback, the swim team captain, and the center player on her old school's basketball team. _**srry if i said tht last one wrong. i dont play basketball**_

She got up and headed over to Matt, but a girl stopped her.

"Hey! I'm Natty. What's your name?" the girl said in a happy, peppy voice as she pull her out into the hallway where three other girl came and surrounded her. Natty had deep brown hair, and had blue eyes. She dressed like the queen of the school. She was pretty, but Tru was prettier.

"Don't you ever talk to my baby, ya' hear?" Natty said trapping her in a corner.

"Who's your baby?" Tru asked completely calm.

"Matt Parker," one of the girl said as it was the most obvious things in the world.

"And who are you?" Tru asked.

"Hailey," the girl said.

"I won't if you find someone else to show me to my classes," Tru said as she thought, "For today, maybe."

"Give me your schedule," Natty said.

Tru handed it to her.

"Kayla," Natty snapped her fingers, "follow her, she's in all of your classes."

Kayla stepped forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Kayla was a blonde. She wore a mini jean skirt and knee high boots with a tight cami in a light blue color.

"Hey," Kayla said.

"I'm lost, what just happened?" Tru asked.

Kayla laughed, "You're gonna stay away from Matt, if I show you to your classes."

"Is Natty like the most popular girl in school?" Tru asked using air quotes.

"She rules the school."

"And how do you feel about that? Have you ever wanted to be the queen bee? Or at least had a nicer one?" Tru asked her as they walked down the hall.

Kayla bit her lip, pondering the question, "Yeah, that would be nice… I didn't say that!"

"It's okay," Tru laughed, "I won't tell the witch."

"Here we are," Kayla said walking into a room.

"Biology," Tru mumbled.

Tru walked up to the teacher and asked her where to sit and she sat down opening her notebook to a blank page and taking out a black ball point pen with genuine gold accents. Tru's uncle was very rich and gave the pen to her as a present just before she moved here to Ocean City, New Jersey. Her uncle lives in Colchester, Connecticut. She hated moving farther away from him but she had to move.

She looked at the pen, thought of her past, then softly rubbed her upper arm.

It was mid November and it was slightly warmer in this town, but she still longed for home. Not the house she was in just a few days before, but the first house she lived in when she was little.

"You okay?" said a familiar voice as it touched her shoulder.

She looked up from the pen to see Matt's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said softly.

"You miss your boyfriend?" he asked glumly.

"No, I don't have one," she said looking back to the pen in her hands.

"That's not what I heard," Matt said.

"Why don't you buzz off and plant a big sloppy kiss on your own girl instead of worrying about me!" Tru said in almost a yell looking up into his big hazel eyes. Everyone was staring at them, even the teacher.

He opened his mouth and shut it several times. Then he turned and walked over to his seat.

The guy behind him leaned forward and said, "I think she likes you," to him as he sank in his chair slightly.

Kayla did not look happy.

After class, Kayla took her to her next class which was Geometry I **sam thts a roman numeral **and Kayla sat in her seat. Tru walked up and introduced herself to the teacher and she told Tru where to seat. Tru sat down and Kayla once again wasn't happy.

A moment later, Matt sat next to Tru. Tru turned to him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Tru felt like slapping herself in the _FACE_ **not _foot_ Owen lol** for not saying anything, but then the teacher started talking and Tru felt a sign of relief as she turned to face the teacher.

"Pass your homework up to the front, take out your textbooks, and open them to page 179," the teacher said as she handed Tru a textbook.

Slight chatter broke out of the students as they handed in their work, but they instantly quieted when the teacher went to the front of the room.

"Complete numbers 1-20 and then take notes on the next page," the teacher said with the homework in her hands as she went to her desk.

Tru was very good in math although she hated it. She finished the problems in five minutes. Then she looked at Matt's paper. He was on number 4. She laughed in her head as she began to take notes. Three minutes later she raised her hand.

The teacher called on her and Tru said, "What do you do when your done?"

The class stared at her.

"Your done? Let me see," the teacher said walking over to her.

Tru handed the paper to the teacher and she looked it over.

"Tru?" the teacher said, "These problems are all correct."

"Can you answer my question, now?" Tru asked her.

"Umm… you can help Matt with his work. Considering that he's only on number five he could probably use the help," the teacher said walking back to her desk.

"So," Tru said almost laughing out loud, "Do you want the help?"

After class ended, Kayla took Tru to her next class which was gym.

Kayla dragged Tru into the changing room and them to the teacher's office in the changing room.

Kayla ran out leaving Tru there with the gym teacher who game her a pair of gym clothes and shooed her away to change.

When she put on the clothes and found that the shorts were only three inches from her crotch and the top was barely big enough to fit her breasts inside of it, but what most concerned her was the fact that the big bruises that were between her upper thighs was exposed along with the bruise on her upper arm. She took out her cover up but only the bruise on her arm was able to be concealed the ones on her thighs only looked smaller. She sighed running out of the dressing room to meet her class. She didn't think that anyone would be looking down there anyways. The gym class was coed and Matt was there but Natty wasn't.

"Alright, class, let's warm up," the gym teacher said, "Run around the gym five times. Then come back here and stretch."

Tru started running with the group but soon zoomed ahead.

Matt ran up next to her and said in a joking way, "I'm sorry for caring."

Tru smiled.

"My birthday is in two days," Tru said.

"How old will you be?" Matt asked.

"16," Tru responded.

"You gonna have a party?"

"Yeah, it won't be big, though, a few people from my old school are coming," Tru said as they continued to run ahead of the group.

"I guess I could invite you, but Natty can't know," Tru continued, "Because after English I went over to talk to you but before I reached you she pulled me out into the hallway and her friends cornered me."

"I should talk to her," Matt said. They were a half a lap ahead of the group.

"Thanks, I go," Matt said finishing their last lap.

Tru scanned the cafeteria looking for a table. She found an empty table and sat down. After gym, she showered, dressed, and reapplied her make up; then she went to art class. Now, she was sitting in the cafeteria, eating her lunch in peace.

"What did I say about talking to him?" said a voice from behind her.

Tru turned. "Oh, Whatever do you mean?" she said sarcastically but innocent way.

"Idiot! You will pay!" Natty said.

"Oh… Whatcha gonna do? Tickle me to death?" Tru said standing up to face her eye to eye.

"Cute," Natty said as her lackeys came to back her up, "but I kinda had something else in mind."

"Like what? You can't do anything to me in the school or you'll get in trouble. Do you really want that?" Tru asked calmly while taking a step back for seven against one is far to many.

"Maybe it is," Natty said sounding tough.

"Hmm… What would Matt do if he saw you here?" Tru asked looking past Natty.

"What are you…" Natty asked.

"Turn around," Tru interrupted.

Natty whipped around and sure enough Matt was standing behind Natty and her crew with his arms folded, looking mad.

"What's all this?" Matt said but he already knew.

"Mattykins," Natty said sounding innocent, "I was just talking to the new girl, Tru."

Tru laughed in her head, "Mattykins."

"Okay," Matt said as he came up to her and hugged her, "And I can talk to whom ever I wish."

He then whispered in her ear, "If you have some kind of problem with that, I could just dump up right here on the spot."

Natty's eyes grew wide. Everyone knew that she was only dating him for the perks, included Matt. Matt was king of his grade and that made Natty, the queen. If Matt dumped Natty, Natty wouldn't be queen and would basically have nothing.

* * *


End file.
